


5. Biting

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Biting, F/F, First Meetings, Kinktober 2019, Quanyii is scary hot, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Sir Caroline is her usual self, really theres not much to say, they make out, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Caroline is traveling south to find her place in the Knight circle when she makes an unexpected encounter.





	5. Biting

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this short and sweet and I'm really happy with it to be honest
> 
> Still not edited though, I'll do that tomorrow for this fic and the 3rd and 4th day as well

There’s one thing Caroline will admit the north has over her native plains. The nights, even when the days shortens and the leaves redden, are not as cold as she’s used to. It makes having to sleep out in meadows or in the woods much less of a trial when she doesn’t have to worry about any of her appendage icing over and falling during the night.

That’s one thing she learned the hard way, and her toes might have survived but her left foot will never be the same. Another thing Caroline had learnt the hard way in that there was no place in the wilds where you could sleep with more than one eye closed. She slept in shifts, making sure her slumber isn't ever deep enough to leave her completely unaware of her surroundings.

That’s how she hears the sound.

She’s slumped against a tree, eyes closed and mind drifting, but her hand curled around a dagger should she need it and half-listening to the sounds around her, the far away calls of the owls, and the scurrying of small nocturnal mammals. Under her eyes, her imagination conjures images of the woods, mixing knowledge and memory to soothe her nerves in an image of childish calm and happiness.

In the distance, she can hear the sound of some kind of bell, ringing like water falling down a well, gentle and high pitched. In the distance, but coming closer, closer, until it’s close enough that Caroline realizes there is no bell at all.

She moves almost before she’s opened her eyes, her dagger pushed forward in a slashing arc before it comes back to defend her core.

The woman in front of her laughs again, and the sound falls in cascade around Caroline’s ears.

It’s a beautiful sound.

Caroline has learned the hard way that anything beautiful is also dangerous.

“Who are you?! What do you want?”

She slowly gather herself, mentally checking she has still all her belongings about her while still keeping her guard up. She notices the woman’s exotic hair, her slit pupils, the sharp teeth poking at her bottom lips as she smiles down as Caroline from her crouching position.

Either this woman is from farther away countries than even Caroline, or she’s not entirely human.

Somehow she doesn’t think it’s the first option.

“Who are you?” The creature parrots with another tingling laughs that she hides under a large sleeve. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You’re far from your land, darling.”

She makes a move to get closer to Caroline who immediately points at her with her dagger.

“Stay away, monster, or I promise you’ll regret it!”

She giggles again, and suddenly the dagger isn’t in Caroline’s hand anymore, but in the creature.

“Monster?” she says idly, tapping the handle of the dagger against her shapely, ruby red lips. “I guess I am!” then, suddenly, she seems to remember she has an object in her hand “what a lovely thing! Is it for me? Can I keep it?”

“What? No! Give me back my dagger at once, you fiend!”

The creature rolls her eyes.

“Boooring!” she declares and the dagger slips from her fingers. Before it can fall and bury itself in the ground underneath, though, it disappears and Caroline can feel it filling its usual place, against her thigh.

Whatever this woman is, she’s powerful.

“You didn’t answer me!” the creature gets closer until she’s encroaching in Caroline’s space, scowling like a spoiled little girl. “Who are you?”

“I am Sir Caroline, and if you do not stop this this instant, I’ll make sure you pay for it with every one of your limbs before I detach your head from your body.”

“How rude! You don’t see me threatening to dismember you just because you crossed my land!” and she has the gal to poke Caroline in the sternum. And then, once again, she seems to be entirely forgetting her train of thought as she cocks her head to the side and asks. “Sir?”

“I am to be a knight- What are you doing?” The creature- woman- whatever!- is now actively straddling Caroline’s laps, and her sharp teeth are too close for comfort to her ear.

“I’m Quanyii!” says the woman, apropos of nothing, seemingly completely oblivious to the absolutely inappropriate position she put them both in. “And I’m looking at you! Because it’s rare I see such a lovely girl walking around!” And she draws a finger over Caroline’s ear, making the skin tingle with the soft touch.

It seems she does, in fact, know exactly what kind of position they’re in.

“I don’t what you hope to accomplish like this but I-”

Quanyii rests a finger against her lips, smilish devilishly.

“But if I come closer you’ll cut me into little pieces? Is that right?” She brings her pair of bright red lips closer, closer, until they reach past Caroline’s cheek so she can whisper in her hair. Her breath is cold and her mouth silky where it brushes against Caroline’s ear. “And yet you haven’t drawn any weapons, Sir Caroline.”

Beautiful and dangerous indeed.

“Is it because you know it won’t work? Or because you don’t hate this as much as you pretend?”

Quanyii retreats and giggles again, her finger still resting on Caroline’s mouth.

“Well?”

Caroline stares. The mischievous expression on the witch’s face holds a challenge, a dare. As if she’s asking Caroline to prove her her cowardice.

Caroline has never learned to do such a thing.

She takes Quanyii’s hand away from her mouth, and pulls.

Quanyii may be a monster but she definitely feels like a woman, and she kisses Caroline like she wants to devour her. It’s a lot, but not enough to overwhelm her, and as the witch leaves his mouth to trail kisses down her throat, she slowly reaches back down for her dagger. Quanyii - or whatever her name is - may be a powerful speller, but no one is immune to a good surprise.

Caroline hands shoot up just as Quanyii sinks her teeth in the hollow of her neck. She lets out a short shout of surprise, wondering if she’s too late and if all it took for her to find her demise were soft lips and piercing eyes, but the pain recedes, and Quanyii lets up, licking her lips as she leans away from Caroline’s neck. The wound throb, and the witch’s lips are stained with a dark red. She looks like a satisfied cat.

“What did you do to me?”

Quanyii laughs.

“Not much. Just enough to find you again. I wouldn’t want to miss out on the fun!”

She kisses the handle of the dagger she somehow managed to rip away from Caroline.

“I’ll keep this as your courting gift.”

Her image blurs and Caroline watches with bewilderment as the witch seems to dissipate in the wind, until all that’s left of Quanyii and the dagger are a few words thrown in the brise.

“Until next time, my knight.”


End file.
